Peace & louve
by TailorFox
Summary: (AVENTURES) Ereinté par leurs aventures, Theo aurait aimé profiter d'une grasse matinée. Au vu du vacarme qui agite le camp, ses charmants compagnons ne sont visiblement pas sur la même longueur d'onde que lui.


Je réitère l'expérience de mélanger Aventures avec la structure de Kaamelott ! Je vous remercie pour les encouragements sur "Ice crime". J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira autant. Il était au départ un 1D100 (un drabble en 100 mots, je les regroupe dans un recueil du même nom si ça vous tente!) mais finalement, il a muté en OS !

L'univers d'Aventures appartient à ses joueurs et créateur. Je ne me fais aucun argent, je prends juste du bon temps (uhuhu.) Kaamelott apartient à Alexandre Astier.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message, un conseil, une critique... J'adore vous lire !

* * *

 **SON DE COR – INTRODUCTION  
Début de matinée, dans un cam** **pement établi dans une forêt du Cratère.  
Quelques éclats de voix et bruits de vaisselle se font entendre. **

Shin tambouille son petit déjeuner. Il verse plusieurs poignées d'avoine dans un bol, verse la moitié d'une jarre de lait de chèvre par-dessus. Au moment de remuer, il réalise qu'il lui manque des couverts. Alors qu'un vacarme ahurissant trouble le campement, une cuillère vole dans les airs et atterrit sous son nez.

SHIN, la ramassant – Merci !

* * *

 **SON DE COR – GENERIQUE  
ACTE I – Début de matinée  
Camp des aventuriers**

Assis sur le sol, Shin dévore son petit déjeuner en observant le remue-ménage qui se déroule devant lui. Theo le rejoint bientôt, les cheveux ébouriffés, dans une vieille tunique beige qui lui sert de pyjama. Il se frotte les yeux, fatigué.

THEO – Bordel… C'est quoi ce bruit ?  
SHIN, désigne la scène devant lui – Une p'tite dispute. Bien dormi ?

Theo se laisse lourdement tomber à côté de lui.  
THEO – J'dormais bien, ouais… Ils foutent quoi ?

Devant eux, Bob et Grunlek se coursent mutuellement. A plusieurs reprises, une gerbe d'étincelles frôle le nain qui réplique en jetant ce qui lui tombe sous la main. Des gobelets, grimoires et bottes jonchent ainsi le sol du campement où une odeur de fumée règne.

GRUNLEK, furieux – Attends que je t'attrape !  
BOB, avec un rictus mauvais – Avec tes petites jambes, ça n'risque pas d'arriver !

Shin continue de manger. Theo s'étire pendant ce temps.  
THEO, impatient – Tu m'expliques ?  
SHIN – En gros, ils se menacent mutuellement de s'étriper.  
THEO – Je n'suis pas le plus perspicace des hommes, mais ça me semblait assez évident.

Une boule de feu traverse le ciel pour s'échouer ils-ne-savent-où.

THEO – Bob, fais gaffe ! Tu vas foutre le feu à la forêt !  
BOB – J'en ai rien à foutre !

Shin hausse les épaules, comme pour lui signifier « Je te l'avais bien dit. »

THEO – Bon, t'arrêtes de bouffer et tu m'expliques ?  
SHIN – Eden a pissé sur les robes de Bob. Il l'a vu et il a menacé de la dépecer.  
THEO – Ca n'a certainement pas plu à Grunlek…

Shin siffle en agitant la main, hilare.

SHIN – Tu aurais vu le coup de chaudron qu'il lui a mis ! Bob a dû perdre un paquet de neurones !  
THEO – Et dire que c'était déjà une denrée rare chez lui…

* * *

 **SON DE COR – GENERIQUE  
ACTE II – Fin de matinée  
Camp des aventuriers**

Theo et Shin sont toujours assis côte à côte. Le conflit et le vacarme qu'il entraîne perdurent.

THEO – Les gars, vous n'avez pas envie de faire une pause ?  
BOB, agacé – Tu as la moindre idée du prix d'une robe ignifugée ?!  
SHIN – C'est ridicule ! Ca dure depuis plus d'une heure …  
THEO – Ouais, j'sais pas… Essayez de dialoguer-

Les trois autres aventuriers se retournent vers lui, sous le choc des conseils pacifiques du paladin.

THEO, gêné – Bah… J'suis pas contre l'idée de se mettre sur la gueule, mais dans le silence.

Grunlek reprend les hostilités en lançant une poêle. Shin se penche pour l'éviter et continue son repas, indifférent.

THEO – Sérieusement… Ce n'est qu'une robe. Un lavage ou deux et on n'en parle plus.

A quinze centimètres d'eux, une flammèche embrase une touffe d'herbe. Blasé, Shin donne son bol à Theo avant d'éteindre le début d'incendie d'une simple incantation. Theo en profite pour manger plusieurs bouchées.

THEO – J'ai toujours la dalle quand je dors mal.

Il lèche la cuillère et ne propose aucunement à Shin de récupérer son petit-déjeuner.

THEO – C'est une louve, pas un chien. Elle n'est pas dressée, elle n'en peut rien.  
SHIN – Mouais. Je soupçonne qu'elle le fasse parfois pour nous emmerder quand même.  
THEO – Tu n'es pas totalement objectif non plus.

Une fourchette se plante au-dessus de l'épaule de Theo, dans le tronc d'arbre derrière lui.

THEO – On se calme, les gars !  
GRUNLEK – Ce vieux bouc a menacé de dépiauter Eden !  
THEO – Allez, faites la paix ! Bob ne dépècera aucun loup et Grunlek s'occupera de la corvée de lessive pour le reste de la semaine.  
GRUNLEK et BOB, en chœur – Je refuse !

Theo soupire et se retourne vers Shin qui compatit.  
THEO – Ce n'est qu'un peu de pisse, sérieux…  
SHIN – Tu le prends étonnement bien, n'empêche. Tu m'épates.  
THEO, sur la défensive – Il y a quelque chose que j'ignore ?

Theo, prévenant, dépose le bol d'avoine. Shin le récupère furtivement.

SHIN, avec un sourire en coin – Il y en a eu sur ton armure.

 **FONDU NOIR**

THEO – Bob, chope-la ! J'vais m'en faire un putain de manteau de fourrure !


End file.
